Transformers Prime: Fatality Love
by Manga154
Summary: What if... What if humanity was on the brink... the brink of the end? Not souly by our actions, or lack of therefor, but by beings so much like ourselfs, yet compleatly diffrent. It's going to take a darker side of humanity to pull out a win, but... after everything Humanity had done, will the Evolved what to help?


Transformers Prime: Fatality Love

Jack Darby never saw his life heading this way, heck he never even though his life would become so terrifying and challenging. He saw himself going to school, working his part-time job and help support himself and his mother. Then join the military to pay off college and help lighten the bills at home, not that he would tell her that, at least until he found a way to let it slip by without her having a hart-attack.

But then the Autobots and Deceptions show up, making him toss his simple plans out the window. Forget class bullies, mutant powers, and dates; now there was homicidal robots tossed into the mix and, oh, yes, stupid Government laws, yes let's not forget them.

Yes, well if anyone pays attention to this then yes, you did see the the words 'Muntant' and 'Powers' tossed together. Yep if your human brain can process it you read right, Jackson Darby has a 100% activated mutant genotype; only the second of this type of mutation ability, the first being Alex Summers A.K.A. Havok.

Sadly Alex vanished sometime ago, leaving nothing on how to control the energy blasts intensity. That didn't stop the Professor X at all, the man may be confined to a wheelchair but that didn't slow him down ether. It only took two days after his first 'Blast' for the Professor to contact him through his telepathic machine. It was a near hart attack when the Professor started to talk to him through his head, made him flip off his chair and land face first on the floor.

(Flash-Back)

The Professor had asked to meet Jack, who's only rule was that it had to be when his mother wasn't home, he didn't want or need her to freak out about this.

The talk was short and simple, the Professor attempting to get Jack to join his 'school' for 'gifted Youth' and Jack refusing. By the time it had come to an end, an agreement was reached, Professor wouldn't force him to go, but Jack had to carry a communicator with him at all times encase of emergencies. With that done he was given the communicator and a rectangular box. With a smile the man left, not giving Jack a chance to ask what was in the box.

(temporary Flash-back end)

Jack absently rubbed his gloved hand, his most secret and effective weapon when it came to facing both 'Con's and M.E.C.H. A condenser/storage/focus built into the palm and fingers for the soul function of firing his mutant abilities' 'Blasts'.

(Flash-back-start)

After searching roughly ten minutes for a blade to cut the box out of it's cocoon of tape jack found that even though it was light(-ish) the rectangular box itself was metal. The sides were flat, showing no openings, or hinges for a door; but carved into the top of the box was a red 'X'. Feeling the urge to rub his hand over the X Jack did so, and, was reworded for his curiosity by the X flashing red and vanishing from the side.

With the sound of releasing air the side that held the X slid out like a shelf, showing a pair of sunglasses resting atop a pair of gloves, a folded Jacket, jeans, and two sneakers/boots. "Ok, not what I was expecting." Taking a closer look Jack noticed that each article of clothing had at least one speaker like object imbedded in them, "What's with..."

(Flashback abruptly ends)  
"JACK!" a young Asian teen yelled into Jack's ear, disrupting his train of thought. "What?" Jack groaned out while rubbing his temples, he could already feel the headache coming on. "You weren't paying attention! I mean..."

Jack tuned Miko out as he looked around hoping to spot Raf and Bee to escape with, sadly it seems they had both taken Jake's laps of reality when Miko had started talking as a warning to take off. Sighing at the lost opportunity Jake (making sure Miko was to distracted with listening to herself rant) pulled his right hind slightly out of his pocket (just enough for his thumb out) and actives his Mutant power.

"I NEEDED THAT!" rang through the base, providing the needed distraction for Jack's escape. Miko turned and ran, probably thinking Bulkhead broke something of Ratchet's, again, and left Jack alone to escape. For the next hour Jack had found himself wondering the abandoned Missile-silo that made up the base.

Even after all the time spent with the Autobots he never got the chance to just walk around and see how far it went. What was the worst that could happen exploring the once abandoned military, especially with giant battle ready robots possibly a floor up. A shiver ran up Jack's spine, "Somethings going to happen." he mumbles before heading to the stairs, the only entrance to the lower levels from ground floor.

Never let it be said that there was no possibility of Jack being Physic, for his earlier thought of 'something' happening turned out to be right. Before him now was a large round steel door, with a smaller normal steel door at the bottom, "Something going to be in there..." Jack murmured as he grabbed the circular handle and twisted to the left, releasing the large bolts that held the small door closed.

Creaking slowly, the door's own weight was enough for it to shift open with a shower of dust, showing how long the door had been closed. As the door swung outwards it began to pick up speed, forcing Jack to jump out of the way, and giving him his first view of the room beyond the imposing doors.

Pushing himself off the ground Jack couldn't bring himself to pick up his jaw as he looked into the room. "Wow." Finally getting to his feet Jack just stairs into the room, forgetting everything around him as he absently stared through the open vault door.

"BANG!"

Jack jumped, his body twisting in mid air to face the noise as his hands shot outwards emitted a deadly red glow, but it wasn't an enemy, or even a sentinel being. The smaller Vault door had collided with the rest of the vault's bigger door and had created the loud bang.

Brushing it off Jack looked back to the room, but the power that had appeared in his hands wouldn't leave. In those few split seconds he had pulled his eyes away from the room something had changed, not drasticly, like the racks of dusty metal disappearing, but something small, and that was even more disturbing. It was like someone had turned the brightness of a screen up a notch or two.

"..."

"Oh..."

Jack nearly smacked himself, and had it not been for the sudden realization that he wasn't alone, he would have.


End file.
